SweAus: Love at First Sight
by Mr.Hetalia
Summary: High School AU! Berwald and Roderich were both in the same boring position in life longing for one another. Will fate push them together? Crappy summary is crap! Warnings: Language and Yaoi Dl/Dr! What are you doing in the M section of Hetalia if you don't like Yaoi anyways? Pairing Sweden X Austria!


SweAus Love at First Sight

Roderich Edelstein sat at his lunch table staring blankly at the other students that filled the bustling cafeteria at the World Academy that he attended. He watched the other students as they ran about and acted generally obnoxious.

_Idiots_ thought Roderich silently to himself contemplating his situation and trying to think of ways out. In short, he was bored and lonely and really just wanted someone to spend time with. He ran through his potential options in his mind.

He could go sit with Ludwig and his Italian boyfriend as well as Gilbert and Matthew, but he didn't wish to be a bother to his German friends and the ones they loved. He would go sit with Vash and his sister Lili; but wait, he had almost forgotten that Vash had hated him since the sixth grade. As for the rest, he was either too uncomfortable to talk to, or didn't want anything to do with them in the first place. Unfortunately for Roderich, Elizabeta was at a convention... something about yaoi or yuri, or maybe it was both...

He scanned across the lunchroom one last time and his eyes fell apon the table where the Nordic teens sat. They were all so happy, Matthais and Lukas sat and joked around. Well, Matthais joked around, the Norweigian shot him a death glare that seemed to say "You'll pay for this later", but everyone knew that they loved one another. Tino was clinging on to Eduard the Estonian boy, and they both laughed and seemed overjoyed.

But then Roderich's eyes shifted to the most interesting one at the table. He saw infront of him the tall, blond, and slightly intimidating Swede that seemed to sit alone at the table full of people. In his eyes, Roderich could see the same practiced disinterest and painfully bored expression on the Swede's face. In his eyes, he could see the one he had secretly loved for years. Their eyes met briefly, but they both turned away in a terribly awkward way. Roderich was feeling suddenly ill and felt that he needed to go express his emotions on the nearest unfortunate piano in the vicinity.

Berwald looked on with concern as the Austrian seemed to bolt from the room. Surely he couldn't be that repulsive that a mere glance at the Austrian had instilled such terror that the teen had to flee the room? He was about to get up and try to find Roderich when he was suddenly approached by Gilbert.

"Berwald, you're probably looking for Roddy right?"

The Swede was slightly irritated by the nickname the Prussian had given Roderich, but was really too shocked to respond so he elected to nod instead.

"Well he ran off the the music room where he usually goes when he's feeling down about you." Berwald was immediately distressed, did this happen often? And if so, why?

Berwald cleared his throat, "W'y 's he f''l b'd 'cause 'f m'?"

"Well isn't it obvious? The fool is clearly in love with you!" Berwald felt as if he was about to throw up with all of this new information. "No need to thank the awesome me! I'm just doing the awesome things I have to do! It's not an easy job by the way!" Berwald just stared at him blankly. Even the Prussian realized he was going overboard, "Anyways, I know that you like him too, I've seen the way you look at him" Berwald blushed violently. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get him!"

Berwald approached the door of the music room cautiously, he could hear Chopin being played violently in the room in front of him. He decided that he needed to go into the room as there was clearly something bad going on.

As he entered the room, Roderich hadn't even noticed Berwald due to his focus on beating the hell out of the pristine instrument in front of him. It wasn't fair, why was he so awkward? Why couldn't he just talk to the Swedish teen whom he so enjoyed gazing upon from afar? No nothing was ever fair for him! All he had was his damned piano and nothing else! Why? Why? His pounding on the keys increased as tears were brought to his eyes and blood had begun and spill from his brused and bloodied fingers. The ivory keys began to stain with the thick liquid but Roderich couldn't seem to stop playing

Berwald immediately ran forward in concern for the chocolate haired man and tackled him off of the piano bench. Fearing for the boy's safety, Berwald held Roderich down on the floor and refused to let go.

"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Roderich out of sheer indignation and embarrassment at having been seen in such a delicate state, as he tried fruitlessly to escape from the blond's grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing!" said Berwald (in a surprisingly normal voice) "You were hurting yourself and I had to do something!" Berwald didn't care if the brunette was angry with him, Roderich didn't need to hurt himself.

"I had everything under control, I can deal with my own problems!" shouted Roderich defiantly, "No one cares about me anyways!" This really hurt Berwald. Did the Austrian really not know what a wonderful person he was? He was so talented and beautiful.

"That's not true at all, I care about you more than you know!" Shouted Berwald just to keep pace with Roderich's yelling.

"Oh really," retorted Roderich, "you never showed any interest in me or my problems! You turned away every time our eyes would meet!" He was getting terribly worked up again and a fresh batch of tears quivered on the borders of his eyes.

Berwald swallowed deeply in an attempt to build up his courage, it was now or never for him. "I didn't get closer to you because I thought I would push you away if I did! The truth is that I've longed to be close to you since we first met!" Before Roderich could snap back, Berwald grabbed the sides of the brunete's head and brought their faces closer than ever before. He held Roderich for a few moments, not sure if he could continue. He soon found his courage and after a deep breath uttered three unrevokable words, "I love you". Berwald then pulled them together into an awkward and somewhat sloppy kiss.

_My God, this is actually happening_ Roderich thought with mixed feelings of total surprise and great relief. The warmth of the Swede's mouth on his lips made Roderich's heart flutter, the same applied to Berwald of course who felt like he was going to pass out from his anxiousness.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time" said Berwald in a voice that Roderich could only describe as husky and incredibly sexy. "I hope I haven't made you angry, I can see my way out if you'd like." Berwald stood up to leave the room when Roderich reached out and grabbed his necktie. He was not going to let the Swede get out that easily.

_Great, now Roderich is going to beat the shit out of me_ bemoaned Berwald. Instead, Roderich pulled him down for a much more focused, more passionate kiss. "I love you too Berwald, I have for years!" exclaimed Roderich with tears nearly coming to his eyes out of joy. "You're everything I've ever wanted and everything I need."

"I feel exactly the same" Berwald replied, still attempting to get over the shock of what had just happend. "If it's alright with you..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes I'd love to be your boyfriend Berwald!" The Austrian cut in excitedly. He had been waiting to say that for so long that he just couldn't stop himself from blurting it out.

"Well that's a relief! I thought you were going to beat me up or something"

"That's silly, I would never hurt you Berwald!"

"That's true, after all Gilbert did tell me that you..." Berwald stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea to tell the Austrian exactly how he had discovered his feelings. Austria had already turned red as a tomato upon hearing this. But instead of being angry the Austrian decided to stay calm.

"Well, I guess Gilbert is good for something after all" said Roderich with a smirk.

"You're pretty mean sometimes Roderich"

"Well when you've known Gilbert as long as I have, you tend to become a bit cruel!" They both chuckled as it was generally accepted that Gilbert was quite irritating (but awesome in his own way)! There was an awkward pause and then Berwald grabbed Roderich by his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their tounges battled for dominance as Berwald ran his hands through the Austrian's hair. Roderich conceded defeat and allowed Berwald's tounge to explore the corners of his mouth.

"I really do love you Roderich, I hope you know that."

"You don't need to remind me Berwald, I know you do! And I love you too you sexy Nordic beast." he said with a sudden lusty tone in his voice. "Hey Ber," Berwald smiled at the affectionate term from the Austrian "do you want me to _show _you how much I love you?" he said as he seductively licked his lips. Berwald was becoming flustered at Roderich's uncharacteristic showing of his more inappropriate emotions but also rather bothered by his growing arousal.

Roderich could see the growing tent in Berwald's dress pants and could certainly feel a growing tightness in his own. "My you seem just as excited as I am" he said seductively. "Would you like me to help you with that little _problem_ Berwald?" Roderich didn't know what the hell he was doing, he was usually so proper, but four years of built up sexual frustration had overtaken all other emotions and conventions. He wanted, no he needed Berwald now.

Almost too stunned to respond, Berwald could only manage to muster enough fortitude to offer a pained response of "Are you sure?" He was always concerned with others emotions, and he didn't want to hurt Roderich, as much as he wanted to have him.

"I've never been so sure of anything" replied the pianist as he palmed the Swede's erection through the thin layer of his pants. Berwald's breath hitched at this action but definately welcomed it. Here he was with the one he loved, on the floor of the music room no less, actually being touched by Roderich! His heart skipped a beat when he saw the Austrian begin to ever so slowly, and in a cruelly teasing way, unzip his pants. Roderich was definitely enjoying the teasing far too much.

Roderich skillfully pulled Berwald's pants and boxers down in one fell swoop, and exposed Berwald's impressive manhood. _God, it's bigger than I imagined _but Roderich was far from disappointed. Berwald could only grunt in approval to suggest that Roderich continue. The Austrian's soft and delicate fingers ran over the Swede's cock making Berwald moan slightly in pleasure. Roderich was now painfully aroused by the sexy noises that the Swede was making. Then Roderich did something he'd wanted to try for some time and began to tentatively lick Berwald's cock. The Swede threw his head back in ecstasy as Roderich's head bobbed between his legs, taking more and more of him in with each movement.

"God you're good at this" Berwald was able to force out from his moans of pleasure. This encouraged the Austrian who then ran his tounge around the Scandinavian's manhood, causing yet more moans from the Swede. Suddenly, Berwald pulled Roderich's head away, unable to contain himself any longer, "I want to make you mine" Berwald moaned. _Just what I was waiting to hear_ Roderich thought.

"Well what's stopping you then? I'm right here, take me Ber." The use of the nickname sent the Swede over the edge; he quickly grabbed the smaller man and placed him down on the piano bench in front of them. Roderich moaned as Berwald slid his hands under his dress shirt and ran them over his chest. Roderich finally came to his senses and began to unbutton Berwald's shirt as he unbuttoned Roderich's. Unbuttoned wasn't quite the correct term, Berwald more or less tore off Roderich's shirt and pants in one swift motion. Now lying completely nude under the Swede, Roderich shuddered with pleasure as the blond ran his calloused hands over the pianist's milky white skin.

"You're so fucking sexy" said Berwald in a husky and hot voice. "Every part of you is so perfect."

"Don't lie like that!" said Roderich feeling incredibly self conscious at the moment. "You don't need to flatter me like that!"

"I don't have to lie about something like that!" retorted the Swede, slightly irritated that the Austrian didn't see how beautiful he was! "You are beautiful, especially here." Berwald placed his hands around Roderich's painfully erect penis and began to stroke it passionately. Roderich moaned and threw his head back in ecstacy as Berwald moved his other hand to Roderich's behind and trace his fingers around Roderich's twitching hole.

"Do you like this? You want me inside of you?" Berwald asked in his deep sexy voice.

"I love it Berwald, make me yours!" Roderich cried out in sheer joy and absolute pleasure. "I need you inside of me NOW!" This was more of a demand than a request on Roderich's part, but Berwald was more than happy to oblige. Three fingers were raised to Roderich's mouth and Berwald simply commanded "suck". Roderich greedily took the three digits into his mouth and coated them with a thick slathering of saliva. Berwald pulled his fingers from Roderich's mouth with a wet pop.

"That should be good enough Roderich. I promise that I'll be gentle." Roderich was reassured by Berwald's promise, not that he expected anything less from the large man above him. His thoughts were abruptly cut off when the Swede's finger entered his behind.

"Just relax, it'll make this easier" said Berwald reacting to the slightly pained expression on the smaller man's face. Roderich moaned appreciatively in response to the Swede's suggestion. He was slightly uncomfortable, but he knew that the slight irritation would soon be replaced with pleasure.

Berwald pushed another finger into Roderich's tight hole and began to scissor the man gently. He searched around until his finger's hit their target. Roderich nearly screamed with pleasure as his vision went white. Berwald continued to prod at Roderich's prostate earning more appreciatice moans from Roderich.

"Are you ready for the last one Roderich?" said Berwald, "I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm ready love, I know you would never hurt me! Now with all due respect, get on with it!"

Encouraged, Berwald placed a third and final finger into Roderich stretching the man further to make way for the much larger object that was soon to follow. The pain was becoming intense for Roderich, but the pleasure was quickly overtaking it. Berwald was satisfied with his preparation and removed the digits, much to Roderich's displeasure.

"Are you sure you're ready dear?" said an incredibly nervous Berwald who was still terribly worried about hurting the pianist.

"Berwald, if you ask again, I'm going to slap you! Everything is fine! Let's go!" Berwald smirked at the man's uncharateristically commanding tone but played along. "Yes sir!" he replied in an equally passionate manner as Roderich. _Well _Berwald thought _here goes nothing_ he positioned himself carefully at the man's enterance and with a single nod of approval from Roderich, began to slowly push himself in. Roderich's face contorted with discomfort at the new, much larger object that was entering ever deeper into his body.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" Berwald was a bit concerned, he'd never done this before and he certainly didn't want to hurt the Austrian.

"N-Nein" Roderich managed to groan out. "Just give me a few moments to adjust"

"Take as long as you need, I'll never hurt you" Berwald replied in a reassuring tone.

"Like I said, I know you wouldn't Berwald! You can go ahead now if you'd like"

Berwald needed no further invitation and pushed his throbbing member into the Austrian until it was fully sheathed within the moaning, groaning mass below him. Roderich threw his head back as he attempted to keep his balance on the piano bench below him.

"Move!" Roderich demanded. As much as he was enjoying this, he was far too horny to let Berwald continue at such a leisurely pace.

"As you wish" Berwald quickly picked up the pace and began to thrust in and out of Roderich earning approvingly lusty noises from him.

"You're so tight Roderich! It's wonderful!" the Swede exclaimed as he continued with his rigorous motions. "Is this your first time?" he really hadn't thought of this before. Roderich was so attractive that there was no way he couldn't have already done this a few times. Roderich looked away in embarrassment and said, "Yes Berwald you're my first. I was waiting for someone who I love to take me." Berwald noticed that tears had begun to fall from Roderich's eyes and immediately stopped his movement.

"What's the matter Roderich?" The Swede was concerned now, what had he done wrong?

"I'm just kind of embarrassed. Telling you that I love you and all! Being a virgin doesn't help! God what's wrong with me!" Berwald suddenly looked rather irritated and Roderich was expecting him to get angry.

"I already told you Roderich, I LOVE you! If it's any consolation, this is my first time too." Roderich was relieved by the news, he was glad that he could be Berwald's first. He too had assumed that his partner had to have had this experience before.

"Thank you Berwald, that means so much to me!" Austrian nearly yelled in delight, his normally soft voice giving way to the excitement bottled up inside of him. "Damn it Berwald I need you to move!" Taking Roderich's cue, Berwald began to thrust vigorously into the brunette beneath him once more. Roderich moaned with pleasure and began to run his nails down the blond's back earning appreciative moans from Berwald. Roderich wrapped his legs around the taller man inviting him deeper inside. Berwald skillfully struck Roderich's prostate time and time again as he began stroking his cock once more.

"Ber, I can't last much longer" Roderich said as he could feel himself reaching climax.

"Me too love" replied Berwald, as Roderich began to tighten around his member in preparation for his release. "Let's cum together" Berwald suggested as he quickened both his thrusts and his stroking of Roderich's cock.

"B-berwald" Roderich moaned "I'm cumming!" Roderich seed sprayed over Berwald's muscular chest as he too climaxed inside of the Austrian. Berwald withdrew himelf and layed down on the floor next to the piano bench panting from the strenuous activities of just moments before. _Shit _he thougth _we're in school!_ Berwald had completely forgotten all he had on his mind was the Austrian. Roderich came to the same realization at about the same time.

"Berwald, we'd better get dressed before someone comes looking for us" he attempted to stand but his now weakened legs couldn't support him. "Take it easy I'll he help you up." replied Berwald acting in an ever gentlemanly manner. "Come on let's get you dressed"

Berwald had just began to help Roderich put his pants back on when he heard the door swing open to find a slightly horrified looking Gilbert standing in the doorway. "Well well, I hadn't expected the stoic Swede and ever so proper Austrian in this position. Wow specs, fucking before the first date? Maybe you are awesome after all" Roderich and Berwald both glared at the smirking Prussian but weren't quite sure how to react. "Oh by the way, Liz requested that I take a picture or two once this finally happened!"

The camera flashed a few times as both Berwald and Roderich looked for the nearest heavy object to throw at him. Roderich acted first and threw his shoe almost striking the Prussian in the head.

"Jesus specs" the Prussian replied, "I was only following orders!" Another shoe narrowly missed his smirking face causing Gilbert to retreat from the doorway. "I set you guys up and this is the thanks I get? You're welcome guys!" with that, Prussia ran down the hallway. He had some pictures that he needed to send anyways.

"Damn that guy's insufferable" remarked Roderich as he and Berwald began to laugh. "Berwald?"

"Yes Roderich?"

"I love you. Are we going out now?"

"I love you too, and only if you want to be."

"That would be nice."

"It's a deal then!" with that, Berwald and Roderich embraced, kissed once more and began dressing for the rest of the day ahead. _Thing's are looking up_ Roderich thought, _I guess I have to go thank that Prussian now! _Roderich and Berwald shared a loving glance and began to walk down the hallway hand in hand without a care in the world. Who'd have thought, the tall, intimiting Swede, and the smaller, delicate pianist together at last.

* * *

_Hey guys, this is really my first full fanfic, and it's certainly the first time I've ever written smut. I thought that this pairing would be cool to try out. Comments and constructive __criticism are appreciated! Thank you for your time on this mediocre piece of slash fiction!_

_Mr Hetalia _


End file.
